Attending with the technological development and progress, acoustic detection technology, such as ultrasound imaging technology, has been widely used in the modern diagnostic procedure. In compared with other medical imaging systems being used in clinical medicine, such as X-ray, CT, MRI or nuclear medicine imaging, the ultrasound imaging technology has the advantages of low price, non-invasive, no danger of radiation, real-time imaging, mm level spatial resolution, portability, and blood detectable, and thus is widely used in clinical diagnosis of various departments.
The ultrasound imaging technology creates images based on scattering and reflection of sound wave. Because strength of echo of the sound wave produced by the probe decreases attending with the increasing of medium depth, brightness and effective dynamic range of the resulted ultrasound image would be declined accordingly. In addition, decline of brightness of the ultrasound images for various organs or positions of human body would be different, which influences reliability of clinical diagnosis.
In order to access the actual image without attenuation and correct diagnosis information, the clinical diagnosis nowadays usually applies a predetermined linear brightness compensation to the ultrasound image and then adjust the brightness gain and dynamic range based on the experience of the operator. The process wastes lots of time and is quite inconvenient.